


贪得无厌

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 33





	贪得无厌

退了早朝，肃穆的青乾殿隐在烟斜雾横中朦胧若现，刚刚文武百官前来朝拜冕旒的大殿此刻显得无比寂静空旷。殿内雕梁熠熠生辉，几柱擎天的蟠龙金柱矗立在殿中，柱身上的龙眼铮铮地盯着殿中。若是晴天，殿上的琉璃瓦还能给华贵的大殿平添几分剔透活泼的色彩，远远望去，白日都显得明星荧荧。  
就是在这个破天气，刚刚接受完朝拜的一国天子没有离开那座巧夺天工的龙椅，仔细看去，他身上坐着一具纤瘦白润的身体，那人的黑金绣袍被褪到肩下，两只苍白的手抓着座椅的龙头扶手，几次都被凶狠地扯回正在他身体里横冲直撞的那人肩上。  
“呜……”强撑许久的他终是被顶地神智发昏，死咬着的嘴唇被那人咬住撬开长驱直入，几声刻意压低的靡靡呻吟如蚊芮一样发出来。  
帝君吻着身上这人发红湿润的眼角，把快要滑落的外袍硬是往下扯了一把，大片大片白玉冰肌就暴露在光天化日之下大青乾殿之中。他呜咽摇头，扣紧那人的肩胛，不知是体内那根东西还是因为所处环境的窘迫，他耳尖红得要滴血，随着帝君的手从探入袍子捏住那两瓣屁股，红晕彻底染到了两颊。  
揉玩了两把饱润的臀肉，帝君托住人的屁股，硬是再往下压了几分，把自己的欲根完全埋入那人的身体。满意地感受到怀里的人脖子仰成弧线，破碎不堪的呻吟随着自己用力挺动断断续续从他嘴里发出。  
帝君看着因汗雾蒸腾而发丝湿漉的人，这张千秋无此绝色的脸曾日夜在他梦中哭泣求饶，若是梦也做数，怀里的男人早就该被他操开，成了只会张着腿等他临幸的玩物。还好不算太晚，有的是时间调教，帝君心里涌起一种莫名的占有欲，凶狠密实地顶弄抽插怀里已经被操软的人，密密麻麻的啃咬落在他的颈侧，直到把白玉一般的胸膛和脖颈染上大片青紫痕迹他才满意。  
“哥”哑声抱着人起起伏伏的帝君用大手摩梭着这张被泪浸湿却美得绝代的脸，与女子大有不同，也不曾施粉黛配罗衣，印象中，从小到大，他的这位兄长总爱着玄色长袍，内衬鸦灰，那时的袍子上还用雀羽金丝绣着龙纹，腰际下坠配着白虎纹玉，虽色彩上沉沉了些却通身亭亭，流光溢彩。是在任何时候都把背挺得笔直的太子殿下，是天山雪巅池子里的圣水，是他跌跌撞撞流干血泪才捧到一株的雪莲花。他越发激动，“舒服吗？”一下一下顶着那个只有他知道的敏感处，如若怀里的人死咬着嘴唇也不低头，便换个姿势，把人压伏在椅子上狠命抽插，每次都狠狠顶向那个点。原本晦涩的甬道已经泥泞不堪，湿哒哒得包裹着帝君的阴茎。“舒服吗！”见人倔成这样，他暴躁起来，原本大力的动作变本加厉地抽送进去。  
“唔……啊……”他手指无力地抓着椅背上的龙纹，一双眼角略微下垂的桃眼羞耻地闭上。“长衡，你干脆杀了我，给个痛……啊！”身后又是一记凶狠的抽顶。  
怎么会就到了这番境地，为什么要这般羞辱自己，看自己在他身下雌伏就这么痛快？  
情到深处，一句求死让帝君火气一下子疯涌，抬手狠抽了那人的屁股。“杀了你？”  
被压在椅子上肆意玩弄的耻辱和明显被调教过敏感的身体让他越发绝望，他的腰被那人握住，用力撞向那根东西，每一下都要把他撞散一般用力“啊……啊！”腰腹被掐的通红，毫不留情的冲撞是要把他撞碎。  
“你看看你这副狐媚样子，你还想跟朕求死？”帝君眼神狠戾暴虐，原本他的兄长在他成年后身高就逊于他，如今人又被他扒下全部的衣服在身下羞辱，显得更是脆弱，激发了他骨子里对这个人嗜血的欲望。他忽然乖张地伏下身狠嗅这个人的身体，手扣住他的两只挣扎的手腕，贴在人耳旁玩味地说道“哥，是不是我操的你不舒服？”  
戏弄这个人总让他快乐，看他耳尖通红，原本饱润的嘴唇抿成了一条线，帝君刚刚还阴霾的心忽然转了晴，把阴茎又往里送了几分，慢悠悠说道。“别生气了，今晚朕一定喂饱你，喂到你满意。”  
帝君放过他的时候殿外已经夜幕低垂月明星稀，他把早就滑落在地上的袍子披到昏睡过去的人身上。一路大步走回了舞仪宫，这个本该属于一国之母的住处。一路上宫女见到皇上纷纷伏地叩拜，没人敢多说一句话，毕竟前车之鉴惶惶人心，多言的下场是什么在几个月帝君刚刚夺位的时候就一清二楚，君主和他这位兄长的关系早就人尽皆知却从未有人敢点破。  
把人放到床上，帝君唤了几个丫头打了一盆热水，他亲自拿着柔滑的绸缎帮他擦拭股间的泥泞。轻轻打开人的两条笔直匀称的大腿，“不……”哪怕在睡梦中，这人也对这个动作本能的排斥。帝君觉得好玩，隔着温热的面料玩弄他腿间的东西，断断续续勾出了好几声压抑的呻吟。倒是叫的欢，他冷笑一声，印象里总冷着一张脸，从不正眼悄自己一下的兄长，如今还不是成了自己笼雀任他玩弄。  
翌日，皇上被鹂啼吵醒，如同往常，昨日他在舞仪宫和人颠鸾倒凤到半夜，理所应当的抱着自己的兄长沉沉睡去。怀里的人眼底一层暗青，眉头紧攒，丰润饱满的绛唇随着呼吸和若有似无的梦魇一合一启。就是这张嘴，昨夜被揪着头发舔自己那根东西，皇上看得入迷，不由得低头含住那点唇肉细细咂吮，“嗯哼……”怀里的人不舒服往后退缩，却被紧紧扣住后腰。  
“艺兴。”皇上轻轻唤他的名，自从他被先皇封为太子，这两个字就很少被人唤起，宫中的人上上下下尊称他为太子殿下，就算是关系还算亲近的兄弟姐妹也多叫他皇兄。而那时的自己更是没有资格叫他的名。  
如今……正想着，怀里的人轻动一下，睡眼朦胧的醒来，一双下垂的桃眼蒙着一层大雾，似是不知自己身在何处。他素来没有起床气，以前别人常说他冷，说他不苟言笑没有情欲，其实只有贴身伺候的那些下人才知道，他们太子殿下是真的好脾气，若非实在越界，从不动怒，埋在心里的除了满腹经纶和天下苍生，还有他该有的七情六欲。他下意识揉了揉模糊的眼睛，神智发昏地正要唤早就被帝君即位时送走的贴身宫女，就看见对面拥着自己的人——  
他一僵，睡懵的脑袋什么都想起来了。  
“兄长睡着了真是毫无防备。”  
他耳尖发红，无视他的打趣，自顾自地坐起身就要越过人下床，脚还没着地，就被硬拉回去压在了身下。  
“长衡——！”他手腕被扣在了耳旁，脸上带着薄薄的愠怒和羞耻。  
皇上低头打量着他，这位自出生以来就被整个皇宫奉为明珠的兄长，五六岁时，他那副脸蛋就已经出落的脱俗，未到弱冠竟是有不怕死的妃嫔瞒着皇上来东宫外的“路过”，为的就是能瞧一眼这位传言色绝千古，质傲清霜的东宫太子。  
“先于朕起身，是想伺候朕盥漱更衣吗？”那双不可置信的眼睛寒星一般瞪的自己嘴唇发干，下腹有些燥热，明明几个时辰前才睡下。  
鹂鸟都在啼叫求偶，帝君更不会委屈了自己，拉起他的一条腿架到肩头，硬是趁着昨晚的欢好的余温把自己的东西埋了进去。  
身下的人猛地绷紧了身体，脸色惨白，愣是死咬住唇把痛呼压回嗓子。  
见他吃痛，一向蛮横的皇上竟心生顾怜，伸手握住他那根颤巍巍的玉茎一边抽插抚弄起来。若仅是痛还好，自己身体被抚慰地克制不住欲望更令他羞耻，皇上低头看着那张原本苍白的脸逐渐染上娇媚嫣红，水润的眼瞳渐渐失焦，榻上进贡来的上好单褥被两只如玉的手抓地发皱，可那张嘴还是死死咬住，倔强地不发出一点声音。帝君气结，低头撬开贝齿翻搅那根软嫩的小舌，下身用力抽顶那点，股间的白肉都被撞地乱晃，被迫张着嘴的人再也压不住声音，随着不断加快的“啪啪”声呜咽着叫出来。  
要完他一次已过卯时，伺候的丫鬟已在门外等候。皇上瞥了一眼刚被干完衣衫尽褪的人，他侧躺在床上，阖目轻喘，两颊还透着红。正要走过去帮他拉起滑落的衾被，李太监催促上朝的声音就在门外响起。  
他应了一声，侍女随即走进来端着龙纹面盆伺候他更衣。尽管心知肚明，可谁也不敢顶着脑袋去瞧一眼络帐里正躺着的人，目不斜视微弓着身为皇上擦面梳发。  
许是太过疲沓，床上的人忽然拉开围帐探出身子要下床，完全没有意识到此刻屋内站满了伺候的宫女。  
一抬头，两方都愣在原地，过去从来以繁重的冠袍带屡示人的太子，此可仅随便穿着内衬亵衣的他发丝凌乱，脖颈胸前全是红痕青紫，就连落地的那双玉白的脚背也被亵渎的斑驳一片。那双眼睛微微睁大，拉扯着帐幔的手都僵在那里。  
都是未经人事的姑娘，几个反应快的宫女迅速移开了视线装作壁画。有几个被惊得一时无言，给皇上擦洗的手就停在了空气中。  
“看到什么了？”一声漫不经心的询问一下子找回了宫女的神。  
“陛……陛下饶命！！”宫女吓得盆水都打翻，趴到地上不敢抬头。见状，屋内所有的宫女全部埋下了头跪趴在地上。  
“我问你。”皇上伸手捏住了那张吓出眼泪的小脸。“都看到什么了？”  
“奴婢罪该万死！陛下……陛下饶命！”她的脸吓得血色尽褪，抑制不住的颤抖，豆大的眼泪滚落不停。  
皇上盯了他一会，懒洋洋的坐回去，“来人，拉出去挖了眼睛。”  
宫女听罢一声惨叫“陛下！陛下奴婢知错！饶了奴婢吧！”她疯了一样地磕头俯首，原本姣好的一张脸此时泪血泥泞。“饶了奴婢吧！陛下！”  
几个太监两边拖住她还在挣扎的胳膊，满口嫌弃地咒骂“不懂事了，污了陛下的眼，还不快走。”  
“陛下！！”宫女被强行拖了几步，此时人已经疯痴，拼命求着皇上网开一面。  
几个太监觉得她实在聒噪闹耳，正要把他打晕。  
“慢着……”  
屋内忽然安静下来，除了那个吓疯还在哭着的宫女，里里外外的下人都不再发出动静。  
帝君循声看了一眼床上面色苍白的人，露出的那截颈项在光滑柔嫩，他下身一紧，倏尔又恢复戏谑的神情调笑道“怎么？兄长这是在质疑朕？”  
当下这番境地让本就自尊破碎的他更是如同架在火烤，尽管知道没人在看他的狼狈模样，他还是止不住的颤抖。“不过是无意多看一眼，若我不被冒犯，她又有何罪。”迫使自己在难堪中抬头对上对方的眼睛，放在床上的手握成了拳头。  
皇上似是在玩味这句话，猛地大笑起来，“好，那朕今天便依你”看了一眼身后的下人，转而又说“可是朕被他们伺候的倒胃口，若你想替她求情，就亲自来伺候朕更衣罢。”  
一时屋内入坠冰窟，宫女太监紧闭着嘴合着目缄口不言。曾有几位也是早期伺候过太子殿下的，虽不是近侍，也知这塌上坐着的是曾经的龙子，虽说成王败寇，要杀要剐全是皇上一句话，但这般折辱实在令人不齿，竟让曾经众星捧月的东宫太子去像一个侍女或者妃嫔一样伺候更衣？天大的耻辱！  
塌上的人久久没有回话，想必也是怒火攻心。  
皇上又补道“你若不乐意，那就用那贱婢的眼睛来换。”  
他坐在那里紧皱着眉，嘴唇抿成了一条缝，良久，朝屋内的下人们说道“都出去罢。”  
皇上也没拦着，心情不错地站起身张开双臂站到他面前。“那就有劳兄长了。”用低哑又带丝不怀好意的声音打他的趣。  
他没说话，轻轻取下木施上的沧海龙腾金纹袍为对方穿好，仔细地佩系腰间的金丝玄武腾云带，又挂一块玉质极佳的和田。玉块撞击的清脆声音都如此悦耳，帝君就静静的看着他默默为自己更衣，二人一句话也没有交流，朝晨的光洒在他细白如玉的指尖，恍惚间他好似绣衣的仙客，认真的不发一言。  
束发时，他个子不够高，昔日站在大殿调兵遣将挥斥方遒的太子如今也只能皱着眉费力的踮起脚帮他束发加冠。  
帝君瞄了一眼费劲抻着身子脸色发灰的人，嗤笑一声，“兄长是哑巴了吗？个子不够，让朕坐下便是。”说罢，他坐到床榻上，一脸流氓地看着因为身高被调戏而脸色发红的兄长。  
他叹口气，默念不与这流氓计较。“背过身去。这样怎么梳？”他面无表情地看着坐在床边的人，内心无语。  
“你坐上来不就好梳了？”帝君反问。  
“你……”  
“你我什么姿势没用过，这样还害羞？”  
“……”  
兄长咬了咬牙，抬腿跪上床榻，坐在了他胯间，清晰地感受到那根在他体内汹涌了一夜的火热东西此刻又不知疲倦一般抵在了自己肚子上。  
“……”他恼地眼角泛红，手臂环过皇上的脖子为他固定那玉镶鎏金翠玉冠，几次都因为对方刻意去捏他的屁股而手指颤抖，硬是戴了十多分钟才戴好。他松了一口气，强装镇定的下床去取长靴。  
回来时，帝君还坐在那里，蛇蝎一样地眼睛紧紧盯着他，眼底起着光像是要把他吞吃入腹。早已领略二人床事的他怎会不知道对方在想什么，低着头全当瞎子，只想速战速决送走这尊难伺候的大佛。  
他半跪在床前，抬起帝君的脚腕放入靴中，这个过程不长，帝君盯着他半低的脸浑身快要起火。昨夜，他就是这样被自己逼得跪坐在地，按着脑袋吞吐自己的东西，被硬是掰着下巴吞咽下自己的东西。那副痛苦耻辱的样子让他喜欢的不得了，把人拉起在床用脸去贴他的脸。“哥，你是我的，你是我的。”他记得自己蹭着那张因泪而更加滑腻的脸颊，手伸进衣袍揉捻他的乳肉，痴懵了一般念叨这句话。  
身影一晃，他忽然回过神来，看到自己穿戴整齐坐在床边，而对方正要离开。  
“你想去哪！”他猛地拉住对方的手腕。  
吃痛的他还没来得及皱眉就被拽回床上，“你休想离开！”  
还没反应过来怎么回事的他就一股大力猛地一拉，手腕直接被绑在床头，肩膀被那人掐的生疼。帝君像是忽然疯癫，夜里常有的噩梦再度萦绕在脑海，他大喘着，盯了自己的兄长看了好久才恋恋不舍的赶去上朝。等人离去他像被抽去了大半力气，昨晚留下的伤还牵动着那里生疼。他虚弱的尝试解开绳结，试着唤人，却无人理会。手腕被勒的通红，对方好久没这么激动过了，刚刚的眼神像是要把人生吃吞入腹中才罢休，他强迫自己镇定半晌，痛苦地又去扭动那根该死的系带，绳结却好似有生命一般把他越缠越死。  
他到底做错了什么……被这般践踏。  
他气竭倒回去，脑子昏沉。  
不知过了多久，迷迷糊糊快要跌入睡梦，房门被轰地打开，一群下人走进来。为首的太监问候安好后说道“这是御赐的汤药，大人快喝下谢恩罢。”  
手腕被人系在床头，衣衫不整，这副样子就这么暴露在这群人面前。尽管这些太监立刻知会地伏下身不再多言，但就这几秒的注视却足够让他想撞死。“滚出去。”他两眼发黑，什么时候变得这么脆弱，他问自己，竟然眼眶发酸想要哭。  
没有等到任何人走的迹象，他被毫不客气地按着灌下了这碗汤药。撒了半碗就再喂下备用的那一碗，来来回回，床上撒了一片，太监看笑话似的帮他抹了嘴角一丝药汁，他却被折磨地力气抽丝剥茧。喝完屋内又空了，他浑身发抖地摔在床上，神智有些不清，眼前的事物忽大忽小。他知道这是什么药，他的弟弟，当今的圣上，为了防止他叛宫出逃，常给他喂这种迷药，饮药者三日痴昏，多嗜睡，肌无力。正适合帝君囚自己于他掌股间玩弄。  
他冷笑着，不知是在耻笑自己可悲还是耻笑帝君的敏感脆弱。昏昏沉沉就睡去了，朦胧中，好似又回到了那时的日子。  
——  
“放肆！”西域进贡来上好的瓷器应声而落，啪的一声打在地上碎的清脆。  
暗青龙纹紫金榻上坐着的人此时肩头微微抖动，压不住的怒火喷浴而出，将桌上的东西一把扫下。碎掉的瓷器片弹到旁边跪着的奴才脸边，吓得人连忙又把头伏得更低“太子殿下息怒！太子殿下息怒！”  
“他倒是能耐！”穿着一身黑纹龙袍的太子拳头攥紧，白皙的额角隐隐跳动着青筋，眼里那股子吃人的怒火让他与平时那副淡然的样子判若两人。  
“皇兄冷静一下，长横生性顽劣，做事随心所欲又心思歹毒，如若我们气大伤身才是着了他的道。”旁边的二皇子劝慰道。  
太子握了握拳头，转头看向角落里那个瑟瑟发抖的宫女，她紧紧护着自己的前襟，原本梳好的发髻狼狈地散落，就这么缩在殿中的柱子旁默默流泪，甚至连哭声都不敢发出。  
他闭了闭眼，努力压制那股怒火，平日里的面上的温和尽褪。“把他叫来，叫他过来。”刻意压稳的声音却气压极低，咬字都带着咬牙切齿的颤抖。东宫太子，自幼被封就接受严苛的训练和教育，好恶不言于表，喜怒不形于色，天塌下来都波澜不惊。弱冠那年就因朝上谏言而大放异彩，边境出征一事分析的透彻详尽，连那些花甲老臣都连连称叹后生可畏。加上皇上年事已高，也有意撒手大权，折子奏章渐渐地也全移交到他手里，年纪轻轻却早对治国平天下有远见大略。  
可是，就这样一个涵养气度非凡的人，却隔三差五被他的胞弟气地情绪失控，  
“哥？又——怎么了？”未见其人先闻其声，太子甚至都想象得到他吊儿郎当踏过门槛的样子。当即怒火攻心，抄起手边的剑就要起身砍过去，硬是被二皇子伸过来的手和残存的理智压下了动作。  
长衡一进门就感觉到气氛不对，扭头一看，昨日和自己欢好的宫女正倚在墙角咬着手绢快要哭昏过去。他瞬间明白什么，正欲解释，就听到自己同父同母的兄长气到发颤，怒喝让自己跪下。  
若论起四皇子长衡和太子的关系，两人要比普通的皇室子孙亲近，同父同母。母亲安贵妃姿色天妒，六宫粉黛颜色尽失，得皇御恩宠十年不衰，皇上夜夜都在那芙蓉帐内过夜。安贵妃为皇朝诞下大皇子后，年幼的婴孩当即被立为太子，而后又为皇上育下一儿一女，这个弟弟，便是四皇子长衡。两人自幼一块学国子一道，读六书学六艺，太子大他三岁，长兄如父，安贵妃晚年身体不好，全将这一弟一妹交由太子托管，说过最多的一句话便是“殿下，长衡还小，让着他吧。”  
“长衡自小跋扈，少有皇族血脉的矜持，我没有几年活头，不想这个小儿子被排挤欺负，你让着他。”安贵妃大病那夜，捏着太子的手在塌前嘱托，“你是太子，是未来的君王，若能念你我母子一场，登基那天就留长衡一命，我替他……就先谢过太子殿下了。”  
太子一身罗衣束着太明御丝带半跪在床前，眉眼低垂，脸若白玉，唇如晚樱，有安贵妃年轻时十二分的姿色，却又带君王之风的疏离和淡漠。他一字一句听在心里，知道从小被挑好的先生带在身边管教的自己自然不会得到安贵妃的母子亲近。同样是她的孩子，这份偏心他却只能理所应当的接纳，末了拍拍她的手背“母妃放心，儿臣心里有数”。  
太子知道这个比自己小了三个年头的弟弟不好管教，也放下自己那份本该有的手足亲昵，在这深宫中扮起“严父”的角色，从小到大对弟弟的亲近不苟言笑，同是为了在登基之时，能让这个在外人看来不足以威胁他理智的兄弟有一条生路。越对你亲昵，越容易被有心之人利用，你越无活的可能。  
谁能晓得，就是这留他一命的决定，彻底翻覆了太子的命运。  
“你这么怕我夺你皇位？”东宫，长衡摸索着腰间的吊坠，眼里只有这几年兄长对他的淡漠而留下的冰冷，他同样留了安贵妃的好相貌，却与兄长朗朗日月冰如玉的冷峻天资不同，他生得更为阳刚炽热，甚至蛮横狂野。倒是博得不少宫女的喜好，成为窗舍之内的闺蜜谈资。  
太子登基大殿前的一月，长衡被任命左纹大将军派至边疆戍守，这是太子的主意。按照那帮固化老臣的说法，一宗血脉的兄弟都该在这之前杀光了才是，以绝后患。考虑再三，为了保他一命，便只好委屈这个胞弟。  
果不其然被误会的彻底——  
“你自小娇生惯养，出去打磨打磨未尝不是件好事。”三日之后就是他的出行之日，太子琢磨这多年以来的关系是不可能改善了，念他比自己小三年有余，心里默默叹口气，不计较，让让他。  
却换来对方的一声嗤笑，“我娇生惯养？皇兄想必有什么误解。”长衡走到座前，大逆不道的撑在扶手两侧，居高临下的盯着他兄长忽然茫然的神情，要说自己见过的漂亮宫女数不胜数，加上进贡给父皇的美人也常被他盯上两眼，可却从没有一个女人能有他兄长半分姿色。明明有双明亮灵动眼角下垂的漉漉桃眼，本应是个软糯天真的人才是，却眉如墨画，偏养出一幅淡漠的气质，仿佛万物都入不了他的眼。“兄长从小，喝的粥都要下人提前挥扇搅动半个钟头，热了烫舌，冷了也不喝。穿的衣服……”他视线挑到对方的脖颈肩骨处，“领子要用上好的丝绸反复烫洗至贴肤轻盈无触感才能上身，不然脖子上的嫩肉都能挠红。”  
太子皱起了眉，小时候一紧张就爱咬舌的习惯强行改掉好多年了，今日又被逼出了原型。他不知道这个弟弟观察他这么仔细，一时慌张咬了一下舌尖。  
“连那李公公养的鸽子都不敢接近，唯恐伤了你这细皮嫩肉。”长衡抬起手从耳后划到锁骨，太子被这突如其来的触碰弄得一个激灵。  
“兄长，这么可爱，若是以后我去戍守，没人护着你，被鸽子啄了吓哭了怎么办？”  
太子那张好看的脸青一阵白一阵，硬是把以往的礼仪教养丢在脑后，抬手扇了长衡一巴掌。“滚出去！”  
长衡脸被扇的歪过去，转身掐住对方白瘦的下巴，咬牙切齿道“你想让我去送死，但我偏要活下来。”  
他走后好久，太子都坐在原地出神，刚刚被触碰过的那块皮肤好似在着火发烫，像是被浇了油一路燃烧到左心腔。  
他这是怎么了。  
元曦十五年，皇帝心力不足，已无力操劳国事，筹划退位。  
东宫内，太子站在中央开臂更衣，侍女捧过那绣着五爪金龙的皇袍为他披上，腰间系了一块雕工精美的素白玉佩，更显得整个人素雅纯净。宫外礼乐飘飘，一派祥和，皇城上上下下都期盼着这位美与德兼收并蓄的太子今日的登基大典。  
“殿下，时辰已到。”屋外的李公公微微颔首，做了个引路的姿势。  
他抬脚踏出宫门，一道浅浅的门槛却隔绝了两个世界，他看到一身明黄珠襄的太上皇笑眯眯地走进大殿，看到万千臣子屈膝叩首，看到司礼太监捧出诏书。那玉玺印“啪”的一声碎在了地上，顷刻间天上的礼乐烟火变成了脚边的血流成河，他的父皇，他的臣子，脑袋满地乱滚。宫女在哭，太监乱叫，他在一片火光中，看到那个男人提着被血染尽的剑向他走来，身后是乌压压的军队和无尽的惨叫。  
男人手里提着一颗脑袋，挥手一扔滚到了他脚边。  
唯独他在这一场宫变中仍然衣冠楚楚，却在那人映着火光的笑容中显得格外荒谬讽刺。他颤抖着，拳头握的没有血色，在那人走近之前听到那个嘶哑的声音说——  
“传旨，废太子，新皇登基。”  
——  
他迷迷糊糊地醒来，一身冷汗，那些日子像昨日还在脑海中重现，却又错乱交织。脑子如同浆糊，这是药效起了，他眼皮沉重变得嗜睡，记忆混乱，感到一双手把自己抱起贴到了一个人的怀里，朦胧中听到那人说“还是喜欢你乖一点。”  
火热的阳物就这么挺进了他的甬道内，他意识混乱神智发昏，无论如何都抬不起千斤重的眼皮，只能痛苦呜咽，想拒绝却不容拒绝。  
他被帝君抱在身上，身子剥的精光，粉嫩的乳尖被含进嘴里用力吸吮，弄得他臀肉一夹差点把帝君就这么交代出来。皇上咬着、舔着，火热粗重的呼吸打在他身上快要把他点着，哪怕再羞于启齿，他也不得不承认近半年的承欢和调教，身体敏感无比，受到触碰就会起些恼人的反应。  
“今天朝会上，你猜那帮大臣说什么。”皇上揉着他的屁股，迫他放松。“他们说，你是朕的兄长，杀你可以，辱你却万万不可。”  
“你可知道朕怎么回的？”皇上抱他抱的很紧，“朕说，宠你让你舒服都来不及，怎会是辱你。不信，就夜里来舞仪宫听听你的快活。”  
他甬道收缩，被抱着在帝君身上起起伏伏。脑子在汤药的作用下一锅乱粥，一时混沌还以为又回到登基那天，帝君夺位废他太子，改元舜曦。那天他被剥了一身龙袍，按在一处暖阁承接他胞弟的怒火和欲火，他已经很久没有流过泪了，他是王储，未来是要继承皇位的人，怎么可以流泪呢。可是身体像被整个撕开贯穿，从被父皇指派以来整日泡在各种折子奏章里的他，甚至连母亲给他纳太子妃都没碰过。  
长衡把他按在塌上，拖起他的细腰猛地抽了一下那个浑圆雪白的屁股“抬起来！这么紧是想夹死我？”  
那双好看的手紧攥着床褥，贴着的那块地方已经被泪浸湿。  
帝君正抱着他大力顶撞，凑在他脖颈间狠嗅他的香气，那腰肢细的像风中的柳稍有不慎就会撞散一般飘摇，宫中传来的啪啪声和呻吟声都让门外的宫女羞红了脸。他的兄长早已比他矮了半头，身形也可以整个扣在怀里任意揉捏，这么小的一个人，却能吃下他一整根的东西。想到这，帝君动情地抬头吻他，亲他，把他的呻吟都堵在嘴中，发狠地操他又不让他舒服地叫出来，忽然抬头看人神情不对，跟了自己这么久早该不会感到疼，舒服都来不及，可人现在小脸湿漉漉，一双桃目紧阖，眉毛皱成了川，想是这药又让他进了梦魇。  
“啊……长衡……我疼”他揽着帝君的脖子呜咽着摇头。  
“长衡……”  
他被叼着乳头插，无助的叫着胞弟的名字，泪哗哗的淌下脸颊。  
“舒服的，宝宝，很舒服。”长衡知道药效起着，他醒不来，只能轻声诱导。“我慢点肏，轻点肏，宝宝。”  
皇上把人放在褥上侧躺下，拉开他的一条腿从后面环住他肏进去，他动的很缓，却每一下都插到底。被揉着胸，轻肏着穴，人渐渐地不哭了，屋里只剩下旖旎的喘息和难以克制的呻吟。  
俩人做到晚上，床榻上的人早已经精疲力尽昏昏睡去，帝君抱着他到桌前喂饭，从什么时候起，御膳房送来的东西都是怀里这个人喜欢吃的了。  
帝君叹口气，想起最早几次两人交媾，他每每吃痛都病恹恹的咽不下饭，偶尔无意识地蹭蹭自己胸前的大裘嘟囔道“长衡，我想吃糯米团。”  
渐渐地，为了哄他吃饭，自己的桌上总摆满这个人爱吃的东西  
怀里的人还在睡，睫毛微微颤动，一颗小嘴被自己亲的有些发肿。帝君一勺一勺喂他喝粥，细细端详着怀里的人。被关了大半年，他早已没了当年的冷厉尖锐，眉峰间的淡漠少了很多，倒是还原了些他本来应该有的样子。权谋这几年，帝君不稀罕这皇位，可是却稀罕这个美出尘的兄长，想得到他，除了做皇帝，别无他法。只有拥有了滔天的权力，才能把高高在上的王储太子拉下云端，乖乖窝在自己怀里做个禁脔。  
服药这三日，他一直意识不清，睡得时候多，醒的时候少。醒着的时候唯一的意识也是在和皇上缠绵在塌，仿佛这些天一直在做爱。他哭，叫，抱着皇上的脖子求饶，吃了一肚子精液，有时听到身旁的那个声音念叨“你要是能为朕生几个孩子就好了”。  
偶尔皇上清闲了，会抱着精神不振的他坐在庭里，和他说些有的没的，瞎聊一通。说秋天就要到了，织室已经给做好了新衣服，明日就带他去挑几件喜欢的。说父皇在位那几年的蛮夷前几日刚被平复，也算了却一桩心事。  
他半梦半醒，听着自己的弟弟和他说着无人可说的这些事，眼皮忽抬忽落，不知听进去多少。  
帝君继续念叨着大大小小的事，看怀里的人快要睡着，忽然，鬼使神差地“……为什么要送朕去边境驻扎，这么想让朕死吗？”  
两人一时都没有再说话，一个在等回答，一个不知道如何回答。  
过了好久，帝君轻轻一叹“罢了，朕喜欢你，就算不把朕送走，当年也会谋权把你拉下位护在身边。”  
这是什么歪门邪理，怀里的人无奈，心中轻叹。  
“哥，你还恨我吗。”  
恨，怎么不恨，没有哪个男人会愿意做个禁脔，还是从九五至尊的位子上被拉下来。  
“你就依从了朕好不好？”  
……依然是没有回答。  
他的心很冷，甚不如庭院里带来初秋寒意的风，刮落下几片树叶，飘落在帝君的肩头。你是要我以荆棘为花野啊，长衡，我从小待你不好吗？  
“咱们进屋，天冷……”帝君抱紧人就要走。  
还未说完，见怀里的人疲惫地抬起一只手，帝君愣在原地。跟自己日日夜夜交缠相握的那只细白的手，从搭在身上的毯子里轻颤着伸出来，像是跟自己、跟命运妥协，替他扫去肩头那片落叶，似那人的叹气，很轻很轻。  
既然他是兄长，那便……  
再让他一次罢。


End file.
